


Broken Hearts

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Execution, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: The pity you've taken on my Disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you forced her to a life of solitude! - An excerpt from The Sufferer´s Final Sermon
Relationships: The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broken Hearts

She screamed with her loved one, as loud as she could and her anguish clear for anyone who would listen. He was there, so close and still so far away from her. His wrists shackled up with these burning irons.

The jade next to her was also fighting the guards, almost viciously, she wanted to get to the troll she raised these past sweeps of her life. He was after all the reason to flee the life she had never wanted, to escape the caverns. The jade had discovered the world anew with him at her side, and had sworn to herself to follow where he would go, as his guardian.

The olive doubled her efforts, to break free. Throwing her head back and pushing her elbows out, just trying to hit her guards somewhere, so that they would loosen her grip. She didn´t care about consequences, the only thing that mattered was getting to him.

She was docile, when her loved one gave his last sermon, just listening with all her attention. She tried to remember every word he said, like she always did. It didn´t settle that this may be the last time to ever hear her love to speak to her, and all his followers.

From her peripheral vision, she saw how a blue tinged arrow was aimed. Her screams grew louder, trying to plead to anyone, that they would let him live. She was sobbing, throwing herself from side to side.

The sound of the arrow being released was deafening to her ears and with wide eyes, she could do nothing but watch, as it connected, and went through the chest of her lover.

He screamed one last time, before it died out to a low whimper. Their gaze connected, and he tried to smile at her. She felt her tears, running over her face, cutting rivers in the dust covering her face.

She quietened down, just taking him in, and ignoring all else that was happening around her. Suddenly his eyes started to close, his smile falling from his lips and his head sunk down to lay on his chest. It had stopped moving, it couldn´t be, no, he couldn´t be.

She screamed.

It didn´t even register in her mind, that the guards holding onto her, had let go, she ran forward, not stopping. She felt how hands were grasping at her, but she didn´t stop, she couldn´t stop.

When one of them managed to get one of her feet in a tight grasp, she fell forward, kicking out, she was fighting with all she had, pulling herself towards her loved one, who was so still, so horribly still, claws buried deep into the scorched earth.

When she was roughly pulled backwards, she only got a good grip, of the coat of her beloved. Holding it tightly to her chest, burying her face in the fabric. She didn´t mind that it was stained with her lovers blood, that was such a unique shade, it smelt like him.

She was rocking herself back and ford. When she was let go, she lifted herself up on her knees.

Noticing how the guards backed away, she looked around. The one, who had killed the love of her life, had pulled another arrow into his bow. She didn´t think of running, where would she even go, there was nothing left for her, without him.

She stared straight into her executioner´s eyes, unafraid, instead she was praying that she would be reunited with her lover again.

Distantly she realized that the jade was dragged away, just like their yellow blooded friend was, when their little group was captured, she would never know what would happen to them, of that she was sure.

Her breathing was heavy, tears still running down her face, her shoulders still shook. But then the arrow was lowered. The executioner had something resembling pity in his eyes.

For one moment she mourned the gone chance of meeting her lover so soon in the next life, in what lies after death. He wouldn´t want her to throw away such a chance at life, so in the next moment she jumped to her feet and started running.

She didn´t look back, she couldn´t, if she did that the pain would immediately cripple her. So she ran forward, evading every hand, that came towards her.

She soon left behind the sight of the execution, but she didn´t stop, she ran and ran, the coat of her beloved, wrapped tightly around her. So she could pretend for a little longer that he was by her side, even though he never could keep up with her, when she really sprinted.

Soon the sun began to rise, and she had to find shelter. When a cave appeared in her sights, she let herself fall again to her knees, exhausted, and fell asleep, clutching at the coat.

When she awoke, she looked at the empty walls of her cave, then at the olive blood covering her hands and fingers. With a shaky hand she reached towards the wall, she stopped to breathe in, and began to write.

All the sermons, she had the pleasure of witnessing, were recalled and written down. She wrote about their journey and the goal, they had worked for. She wrote in her own blood, only when she was finished, she stopped.

She was far away from the open mouth of the cave where she had started, and every space on the walls and ceiling, she had left the ground bare, was covered in olive.

With a weary sigh, she laid herself down again, knowing that she would see her love soon. With that she closed her eyes, and never opened them again.

Many sweeps later, a cat like lusus brought his charge towards the cave, where soon in the most inner parts of the cave, a shipping chart would be painted on the walls, and the young charge would wander along the walls at the mouth from the cave, to read the story her ancestor had left her.


End file.
